


Blood Red, Light Red

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Breast Fucking, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Some part of him said that of all people to lose his virginity with, it was messed up for it to be with the daughter of House Goneril-- the house that regularly fights against his "homeland" and enslaved him years earlier.A.K.A. Cyril/Hilda first time with angst.Original prompt: "He's not a kid anymore! I'd love to see something with Post-TS Cyril. I'm down for literally anything here. With a man, with a woman, with someone his age, with someone older. I don't care. Of course, I'd love something that goes into his character a bit, maybe some romance, but if it's just straight up fucking, that'd be lovely too. I'm happy with him being dominant or submissive, on top or on bottom."
Relationships: Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Blood Red, Light Red

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=614876).

Some part of him said that of all people to lose his virginity with, it was messed up for it to be with the daughter of House Goneril-- the house that regularly fights against his "homeland" and enslaved him years earlier.

But her breasts were so soft against his chest, the kiss was making his head melt, and gods dammit, when else would he get to be this close to her? He honestly didn't understand why she was doing this with him, when there were so many other guys who hovered around her, willing to help out with whatever she wanted-- but right now, he didn't need to.

"Mmh, stay still, I'll make you feel really good, okay?" she whispered, sliding down the sheets and undoing the front of his pants.

He didn't need to think about how she would choose someone else once the war was over. 

Which implied that he'd even make it through this war, and if he was a more boisterous individual, like Holst Goneril or all those big-shot Almyran generals who sent kids to fight at the front lines, he might have said something like, "I've survived one war, I can survive another." 

Yet the truth was, surviving one was precisely why he wasn't sure if he could survive another, even as he pretended to be calm and did his best to be useful, for the sake of those who gave him a place to stay when he was abandoned by all else.

"Ah...!"

Hilda slathering oil all over his cock brought him back to reality.

"Oh, you really did grow up well," she hummed, jerking the length back and forth a couple of times before nestling it between her breasts. "Who knew the little church boy would grow up to pack this much~"

He couldn't help blushing at the compliment, although he wasn't sure if he really was big or if she was just saying that to make him feel good.

"Okay, here I go!"

When she squeezed her breasts together and began pumping up and down, he saw white.

His own voice was distant, blabbering off in Almyran most of the time and mixing, "Hilda, please, please," in Fódlanese in between. Somewhere along the way, she craned her head forward to take the head into her mouth, and he came almost instantly when she licked over the sensitive frenulum and slit.

"Ngh...ah...sorry, I know that was quick, probably should've warned ya."

"Aw, it's fine," she said, after swallowing and licking her lips (fuck, that was hot). "Means less work for me!"

He sighed, thinking Hilda was Hilda, even during sex. 

"I wouldn't mind if you lasted a little bit longer for the next part, though~"

"Alright," he muttered, as they repositioned so that he was on top of her, "I'll do that."

"Good boy," she giggled, landing a kiss on his cheek.

The thrusting sort of started on its own once he felt the warm, wet folds-- his hips jerked into her over and over again, eager to feel more, have more, give more. Their faces were close enough for him to hear and feel every ragged breath, but he squeezed his eyes shut instead of looking at her. 

"There, that's it, just like that-- yes!"

This time, her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, so it probably wasn't just a half-hearted compliment. 

He tried to hold off finishing for as long as he could, just like she asked, but after a certain point, he couldn't keep it up.

"Hilda--"

After pulling out at the last moment (she said the herb pills would stop pregnancy, but best to not risk anything), he shivered as he finished on her toned stomach and rolled off to collapse next to her.

His heart kept beating too fast, long after both of their breathing evened out.

"Cyril...?"

He made the mistake of turning his head, and saw her eyebrows knitted together in...concern? Worry? Whatever it was.

"Did that not feel good or something?" she asked, inching closer.

"No, it...it felt good," he mumbled, unable to break eye contact, now that it was initiated. "Felt great. Thanks."

She smiled and hugged his arm.

"That's good, that's good...sheesh, I'm really tired now," she yawned. "Need my beauty sleep...you'll wake me up before the council meeting, won't you?"

"Honestly, Hilda..."

He watched her doze off, still clinging to his arms, and figured nobody on both sides of the border would have anything good to say to him if they found out.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Cyril is a good boy who deserves good things but also, A N G S T


End file.
